pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Jirachi+
Hablen de lo que quieran contarme,ayudarme,adoptar alguno de mis huevos...--pbc.. Sorry Ya lo han adoptado, pero no he actualizado la pagina n_n" --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 18:14 23 dic 2009 (UTC) 'o' ¿Me podrias dar el ultimo huevo? Lo siento Lo siento ees que siempre se me olvida Maya1999 17:39 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Huevos Los huevos que promocionas no pueden ser puestos en adopcion por ti, ya que algunos de ellos los han hecho usuarios para sus centros de adopcion. Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 17:44 23 ene 2010 (UTC) : Bien, pero aun asi los que adoptaron los que no has hecho tu no les pueden pertenecer, y tienes que quitarlos de adopcion. Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 17:57 23 ene 2010 (UTC) oye yo le cree a si que te callas tu pon otro pero ese le cree yo vale asi que no soy ningun ladron tu eres el ladron me lo quieres robar Pokemon accion 13:24 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Lo siento pero esk no puedo empezar la historia por q no se han inscrito la cantidad de usuarios necesarios para empezarla StalinC 01:23 9 feb 2010 (UTC) esk Esk tu fuiste la ultima persona que editó esa pagina, ademas ví en el historial y ahi ponía Jirachi+ realizó la ultima edición StalinC 15:38 9 feb 2010 (UTC) Jirachi Se que no nos conocemos solo hemos cruzado las palabras Hola pero hice esto... Archivo:Jirachi-+.png ¡Pues claro! Claro que te lo dejo'--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪', ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 16:56 13 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola Hola, soy Diana8, soy nueva en este sitio de poke espetaculos, me encanta Espeon, ¿podría unirme al club de Espeon?Diana8 20:58 19 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Esta bastante mejor Si gracias me dices lo que has hecho para ponerlo así y por cierto, tu lo lees?? Maya 10:51 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola!!!!! Hola me gustaria ser tu amiga y salir en tu pokénovela Transansformacion, aventura y deseos Puedo? Respondeme porfi! Maya 18:19 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Ok Vale ahora te añado. Mmmm Gracias Aunque no es de mucho ya que ese gijinka me lo han dado antes n_nU Por cierto, ya que te paso a hablar, te pido q dejes los comentarios ofensivos como el que pusistes en el blog de Amandiisimah y su shaymin. Mejor que te guardes esas cosas, que pueden resultar ofensivas a otros [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 18:39 24 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Si lees bien, en las imagenes de oro se dice '''NO USAR, ya que son para las placas. [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 15:55 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Disculpá Pero en mi historia de El Regreso De Los Elementos, expliké esto: "x ejemploo, sii venuu se inscribee, oo sofii o la valee, ellas seguramentee van a usar los elementoos hierba, oscuridad ii luuz, respectivamente, todos conocemos iien a los demás así k no ocupen un elemento k es obvio k usará otra persona". Y Vale es Espeon9, kiién casi siempre se inscribie con el elemento luz, x eso expliké k no lo tomaran. Por favor, ponete otro elemento xk ese es el k siiempre usa ella ii hasta explikée k no ocuparan elementos k ellas usarían si se registran. Disculpá las molestias: Soy Haruka, pero no me registré u.u sorry pero el d oscuridad tmbn estaba especificado k podía tomarlo sofii... así k kedan... eh... creo k el elemento eléctrico ii tierra, '''por favor, revisá todas las fichas xa ver sii alguiien no usó ese elemento u.u siinoo no podré ponerte en la novela u.u sorry *`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 20:32 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Comentario inadecuado ¿A que se debe esto?. No puedes presionar a alguien para que haga una novela. Bien, esta es la segunda vez de un comentario inadecuado. No quiero saber de la tercera [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 15:43 28 feb 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry peroo t pusiste un elemento k tiene marce/aipom u.u t pusiste elementoos k dijeee k probablemente usaran otras personas ii después los demás tomaron todos los elementos, sólo keda el viento creo... en todo caso '''fijate bien en las fichas de los demás, los elementos no pueden repetirse... vas a tener k cambiarlo... *`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 23:07 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Atencion participante de Big Pokemon Hola,tu te registraste en el Gran Reality Pokemon Big Pokemon, este mensaje es para avisarte que dentro de poco empiezan las primeras pruebas, pueden ver a que equipo han sido asignados en esta pagina: Big Pokémon: El Reality Show de los Pokémon! Por ahora, lo primero que harán es nombrar a un Lider de cada equipo, tienen hasta el domingo 7 de marzo para avisarme que Usuario será lider de su equipo --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 01:12 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Claro que sí Pues tuyo es, ya verás que bien cuando te nazca, perdona por haber tardado tanto en contestar, esque se me olvidó poner el cartelito de que los días que hay colegio no estoy.Diana8 14:19 5 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Claro k puedes participar! Claro! Yo no he trasladado nada Yo no he trasladado nada, si miras bien la pagina aun existe, ademas yo tambien coopero con la pokedex gijinka --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 23:06 10 mar 2010 (UTC) aish solo por eso te haces problema? Bueno, tu sube los de Johto y yo los de Kanto, contenta? ╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 14:19 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola ¿Has visto mi poke-parque? Si quieres puedes dejar a alguno de tus pokémon o huevitos allí.Diana8 11:42 28 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 OK Hola mjirachi pasemos los codes de ACWW el mio Nombre:Jose Pueblo:Ares FC:2278-9085-4530 [[Usuario:Jarf1998|'Julio the chikorita fan x3 ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Jarf1998|Me buscas?]]. 15:31 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Diana ochoooo Hola, he hecho este dibujo para tí, espero que te guste: Archivo:Para_Jirachi_.png Diana8 16:34 31 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 RE:Ciudad pokémon Vale , ahora escoje un pokemon o trainer y damelo x discusion SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥''' 17:04 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Vale , pero... Las normas són ke tienes de editar tu personaje , al menos el color SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 17:13 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Bien Perfecto , pero , ke te pareceria este: Archivo:Mochita_en_Pokecity.jpg el normal y este: Archivo:Blanca_Jirachi_.pngpara convates o concursos? El sprite dl angel te lo he hecho para ti , si kieres , lo puedes utilizar en alguna pokenovela SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 17:39 1 abr 2010 (UTC) hola soi maya10 me encantaria se r tu amiga te gustaria ser mi amiga Maya10 18:00 2 abr 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.pngmaya10 mi pokemon favorito es mew Archivo:Mew_OCPA.png y el tullo toma espero que te guste Archivo:Jirachi.png me ha costado mucho Maya10 18:17 2 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 amigas quieres ser mi amiga te lo pregunte pero no me contestaste te gusto el huevito Maya10 10:23 3 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10Archivo:Mew_OCPA.png Hola ¿Recuerdas el huevito que te dí? Pues... Felizidades!!! ''' '''Tu huevito ha eclosionado y ha nacido una corsola ¿te gustan las corsolas?Diana8 10:41 3 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Uffff Menos mal que te gusta, si no, te daba otro, pero menos mal.Diana8 10:56 4 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Soy Diana8, he visto que te gusta mucho Zorua, a mi también es muy monoy por eso, me gustaría que acptaras este regalo: thumb|left Se llama Alba, oh bueno, llamalá como tú quieras, al fin y al cabo, es tu regalo ¿no? Espero que te guste.Diana8 18:39 5 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Mola muchoooooo Esta chulísimooo.Diana8 14:03 9 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola ¿quieres ver mi Wiki? http://es.diana8.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Mi_p%C3%A1gina_de_inicio[[Usuario:Diana8|Diana8]] 18:51 11 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 haha ;3 haha n__n muuxaas graciias! hehehe... speero k t vayaa ien kuuando salgas a eskiar... t vas a eskiar x lo k vi en la pág d inicio no?¿?¿ hehe, suuerte i graxx x acordarte d mi cumpleaños *o* aunke claro... kién no c acordaría con ese mensaje k dejé la otra vez ¬¬'... asdf e.e hehe, graciias!! d verdad lo aprecio!! *`'·.¸♥ανιι ƒαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♫ ♬тнє вєѕт ∂αмη тнιηg♩ ♪ 19:17 12 abr 2010 (UTC) Tennn Un regalito amiga! K te gusteeee. Lo compartes con Karen, pero puedes hacer con el lo k kieras. [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 16:19 18 abr 2010 (UTC)' 'Archivo:Para_mochita_y_karen.gif ' Jiraaaaaaachi Jirachiiii+!!! ya lo borre =3 Karen - Amante de la mermelada =P 14:18 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Mochi! '''Mochita mira: 'Archivo:Mochita.png Lo hize para ti espero que te guste las ventagas frente al anterior: *'Es .png y no .jpg en .jpg no se aprecian tan bien los colores' *'En .jpg el fondo blanco sale con cuadraditos de ottro tono' Y pueden que sean ventajas o desventajas: *'Mochita tiene el pelo largo' Dime si te gusta! Y si te gusta lo puedo usar en mi novela? [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 07:51 1 may 2010 (UTC)' Mochi! '''Mochita mira: 'Archivo:Mochita.png Lo hize para ti espero que te guste las ventagas frente al anterior: *'Es .png y no .jpg en .jpg no se aprecian tan bien los colores' *'En .jpg el fondo blanco sale con cuadraditos de ottro tono' Y pueden que sean ventajas o desventajas: *'Mochita tiene el pelo largo' Dime si te gusta! Y si te gusta lo puedes usar en mi novela! [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 07:51 1 may 2010 (UTC)' Vale '''Le tube que por el pelo largo porque si no quedaba mal. [[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'''Habla conmigo]] 10:43 1 may 2010 (UTC)' Si gracias n.n '''Claro! De vez en cuando me hago lios. [[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'''Habla conmigo]] 08:53 2 may 2010 (UTC)' Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas '''ME ENCANTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! ESTA CHULISSIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'''Habla conmigo]] 18:50 5 may 2010 (UTC)' hahahha :P a crepúsculo?? uenuu puede ser nusee xddd 20:51 5 may 2010 (UTC)'Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^' '•тαℓк тσ мє•''' Hola Jirachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii+ He pensado que te gustaría que te hiciera un regalito^^, espero que te guste.Diana8 09:54 8 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left|330px Hola Jirachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii+ He pensado que te gustaría que te hiciera un regalito^^, espero que te guste.Diana8 09:54 8 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left|330px Oye de que es el tercer huevo? Bueno de todas maneras lo quiero XD Piktini fan =°°= 00:21 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Gijinka raichu o como sea Hola Mucho gusto, Te mando un mensaje para preguntarte ¿Puedo usar esta imagen? : Archivo:Gijinka_raichu.jpgSi me dices que si, te lo agradeceria mucho Piktini fan =°°= 19:04 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott.pngtambien